Une histoire d'amour banale
by Loubett
Summary: Je suis ressortie ce matin de l’infirmerie. Harry est venu me chercher et m’a porté dans ses bras à travers toute l’école jusqu’à mes appartements pour ne pas me fatiguer. Une fois là-bas, Drago a pris le relais.
1. Prologue

Coucou !!! Je pense que les révisions pour le bac produisent un effet contraire à celui escompté. Voilà en révisant ma socio j'ai eu une idée pour une nouvelle histoire. Dites moi si ça vous plaît et si ça vaut la peine que je continue. Bisoux, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews svp !!!

Comme d'habitude tout appartiens à JKR.

_Lundi 13 mars,_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Maintenant quand il me regarde, il n'a plus ce sourire. Il aborde tout le temps ce sourire triste. J'aimerais tellement le lui retirer. Qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas. Ce qui le tracasse. On a toujours été uni comme les deux doigts de la main. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui le tourmente.

C'est automatique. Dès qu'il me regarde. S'il était en train de rigoler 5 minutes avant. Il me voit et Paf ! ! ! Son visage se ferme. Moi je n'ai droit qu'aux regards tristes, aux sourires dépités… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je ne l'ai pas trompé. Je ne souris et vit qu'à travers lui. Ce sont ses sourires, ses câlins et ses paroles qui me permettent de survivre.

_Mardi 14 mars,_

Ce matin encore son visage s'est fermé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il était à table avec Harry et Ginny. Elle devait d'ailleurs lui dire quelque chose de drôle car quand je suis arrivée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle il rigolait. Ses yeux riaient et exprimaient le bonheur. Je me suis assise tranquillement à côté de lui et ai dit bonjour. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il a mangé une sorte de toast et a grogné dans ma direction. Puis ses yeux se sont posé sur une personne en face de moi à qui il a sourit après avoir avalé son toast. Elle lui a répondu puis a reposé ses yeux sur le blond à côté d'elle et ils se sont éteints. Ils n'avaient plus cette petite lueur d'amour et de joie dedans. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Il ne m'aimait pas moi.

_Mercredi 15 mars,_

Le cours de potion de ce matin a été horrible. Rogue a collé Ron et Pansy tous les samedis soirs de 20 heures à 23 heures pendant un mois. Une potion de Neville a une fois de plus explosé. Sauf que ce coup ci j'ai été aspergée et moi et Pansy sommes tombées dans les pommes. Ron a pété un câble et s'est jeté sur Neville en hurlant.

Toute la classe a cru que c'était pour moi. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu son regard inquiet se posé sur Pansy. Celle-ci s'est réveillée et m'a giflé pour me réveiller. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est devenue hystérique et s'est mise à me rouer de coups. Il a fallu qu'Harry se jette sur elle pour qu'elle arrête. Rogue les a donc collés.

_Jeudi 16 mars,_

Aujourd'hui je suis allée voir Ron et lui ai demandé quel était le problème. Il n'a pas compris de quoi je parlais. Je me suis mise à lui hurler dessus. En plein couloir. Tout le monde nous regardait.

"_-Ron dis moi la vérité. S'il te plaît._

_-Quelle vérité ?_

_-Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas en face ? Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas franchement ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de rire dès que j'entre dans la pièce ? Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas de câlins comme avant_ ?

-_Pourquoi t'es-tu inquiété pour Pansy pendant le cours de potion ? Pourquoi échangez-vous des regards amoureux ? _

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Mione ! Je te le jure !_

_-Ne me mens pas ! Je t'interdis ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me mentir ! Tu aimes une autre fille ? Soit ! Mais assumes bordel ! Assumes tes sentiments ! Je ne t'aime pas moi. Tu es juste mon grand frère. Par contre, je ne tolèrerais jamais, tu comprends ? Jamais, que tu me mentes ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Je te jure que les colères de ta mère et de Ginny ne seront rien à côté des miennes si tu ose commencer à penser à me mentir encore une fois ! Que cette idée pense à traverser ton petit cerveau miteux et je te jure que même Rogue aura l'air gentil à côté de moi ! Est-ce que c'est bien imprimé dans ton petit cerveau de mollusque ?"_

Je crois qu'il a compris. Je n'ai pas pu terminer la conversation. Je me suis évanouie pendant ma dernière phrase. Là je suis à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas assez dormi et manger pendant ces derniers jours d'après Pompon. La honte !

_Samedi 18 mars,_

Je suis ressortie ce matin de l'infirmerie. Harry est venu me chercher et m'a porté dans ses bras à travers toute l'école jusqu'à mes appartements pour ne pas me fatiguer. Une fois là-bas, Drago a pris le relais. Il a été forcé par Rogue, Dumbledore et tous les profs à me surveiller pendant le week-end. Je suis donc passée des bras d'Harry à ceux du Serpent.

Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être doux. Il m'a pris délicatement dans ses bras et m'a porté jusqu'à sa chambre.Là il m'a laissé tomber sur mon lit quand il a vu qu'Harry ne regardait pas. Je n'ai rien dit. Je trouvais déjà qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour moi.

_Dimanche 19 mars,_

Ce week-end a été très étrange. Drago passait toutes les heures pour voir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Il m'a passé tous ses cours afin que je puisse rattraper mon retard. Etrangement je m'attendais à ce que ses notes soient incomplètes mais elles étaient toutes soigneusement écrites et annotées. Les passages importants étaient surlignés et résumés sur une fiche à la fin du cours. Ron n'est toujours pas venu me parler.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisoux ^^

Tout appartient à JKR.

"Le journal s'arrêtait pendant un mois et reprenait. Il profita de cette coupure pour le poser. Il se massa le front, se leva et se servit un verre de coca. Comme il s'en voulait ! Plus que n'importe qui elle avait souffert de ses secrets et de ses mensonges. Après avoir bu son coca, il se rassit à son chevet. Et recommença la lecture du journal de sa meilleure amie. Harry, en face de lui se recala dans son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que le récit recommence."

_Jeudi 20 avril,_

Je dois passer pour la plus grosse cocue de tout Poudlard. Je suis avec Ron depuis quoi trois semaines à tout casser. Des rumeurs circulent déjà comme quoi il me tromperait avec une autre. Je sais que c'est vrai. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui pour qu'il puisse voir Parkinson en paix. Il ne le sait pas. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de démonstration d'affection en public. Comme je passe de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser mes "Aspics" il peut la voir en toute tranquillité. Même Harry me regarde avec des yeux attristés. Il sait aussi bien que moi que Ron ne m'aime pas comme il le devrait. Je m'en fiche. Si passer pour une idiote lui permet d'être heureux. Alors je préfère passer pour une conne !

_Vendredi 21 avril,_

Harry s'est engueulé avec Ron ce matin. Il s'est mis à lui hurler dessus.

"_-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con ! Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour toi !_

_-Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît… Tu sais très bien que je n'agis jamais comme ça. Sauf si j'ai de bonnes raisons. Et j'en ai ça je peux te l'assurer._

_-Explique-moi alors ! Allez ! Lance-toi ! _

_-Ce n'est pas aussi facile… Je ne peux pas tout te dire pour l'instant…_

_-Très bien ! Parfait ! Mais je te préviens : tu ne t'approches plus d'elle tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué tes raisons._

_-Tu ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! Laisse-la-moi ! _

_-Non !_

_-Sil te plaît ?_

_-Quelle est la partie que tu ne comprends pas dans non ?_

_-Harry… J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle me soutient. Me permet d'avancer et d'assumer mes choix. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de la voir._

_-Toi ! Toi ! Et toujours toi ! As-tu pensé cinq minutes à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ses yeux étaient gonflés tous les matins ? Pourquoi elle a autant maigri ? Non, bien sur que non. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est toi et tes problèmes de coucheries ! _

_-Tu ne peux pas dire ça… Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_-Mais si je peux le dire et je peux même faire pire ! A ton avis combien de temps il va me falloir pour découvrir qui est ta petite pétasse ? Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Même pas ! Je sais déjà qui c'est. Et je te jure que vous allez payer ! Tous les deux ! Pas parce que je me sens trahi. Mais plutôt parce que tu as utilisé Mione comme un objet. Et ça je te jure que je ne le tolèrerais jamais ! Jamais ! Et maintenant casses-toi ! _

_-Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça Harry ! Mione ne t'appartiens pas non plus !_

_-Peut-être, mais je suis le Survivant et pour l'instant je peux beaucoup plus de choses que toi. Dégage !"_

J'étais dans l'angle du couloir et j'ai pu entendre toute leur dispute. Harry était effrayant. Son visage était déformé par la haine. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui explique la situation. Mais peut-être qu'avant je dois dire à Ron que je sais tout. Que je sais ce qu'il se passe entre lui et cette fille.

_Lundi 1__er__ mai,_

Harry sait tout. On lui a expliqué ce week-end. Il est sorti dans le parc avec Ron. Ils avaient des choses à se dire. Des excuses à se faire. On s'est lancé un sort tous les trois. Dès que l'un de nous a un problème les deux autres le ressente. Ce sort ne peut être réalisé que lorsque des personnes ont vécut des choses qui les ont liées à jamais. Maintenant nous sommes liés pour toujours et à jamais.

_Mardi 16 mai,_

Chose bizarre. Aujourd'hui j'ai croisé Drago dans les couloirs avec toute sa clique. Ils ne m'a rien dit, rien fait. Je n'ai pas compris. En temps normal il m'aurait insulté jusqu'à ce que je pleure. Ils sont juste passé devant moi comme si je n'existais pas. En partant, Pansy s'est retournée et m'a fait un clin d'œil. Je crois que c'est grâce à elle.

En y repensant ça fait un moment qu'ils ne m'ont pas insulté.

_Jeudi 17 mai,_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a MacGonnagall. Elle a ajouté des cours de sports à nos emplois du temps. Nous avons reçu des tenues de sports. Quand je l'ai regardé tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un choque. Un mini short et un tee-shirt aux couleurs de nos maison. Je suis impatiente d'avoir notre premier cours de sport. Il sera en commun avec les Serpentards. Quatre heures le samedi matin.

_Samedi 19 mai,_

On a fait une balle aux prisonniers ce matin. C'était une version sorcière du jeu. Contre toute attente j'ai gagné.

Dans cette version, la balle est ensorcelée et doit être tapée avec des battes. Elle frappe assez fort, et dès qu'on est touché, on est envoyé (au sens propre du terme) dans les prisons de l'autre camp. La prof a voulu faire une partie Gryffondor / Serpentard mais elle a du abandonner en voyant que ça dégénérait. A la place, elle nous a attaché par deux. Un G et un S. Je me suis retrouvée avec Drago. J'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était douce et l'odeur obsédante de son parfum. Il me manque tellement. Partager l'appartement avec lui est un vrai supplice.

_Mercredi 31 mai,_

J'ai vu que j'avais parlé de Drago (le 19 mai). Je ne t'ai même pas expliqué, mon petit journal, ce qui s'était passé. Je suis sortie avec Drago pendant ma sixième année. Mais j'ai rompu en apprenant qu'il avait pour tâche de tuer Dumbledore. Je sais que j'aurais du le soutenir pendant cette période, mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvait pas l'aider à mettre un plan en place pour qu'il tue Dumbledore et en même temps il ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'Ordre. J'ai donc prévenu D. Drago a donc vu ça comme une trahison. C'est ce que c'était.

Partager l'appartement des préfets en chefs est horrible. Tous les soirs j'ai envie de courir me réfugier dans ses bras. J'ai envie de lui hurler ma souffrance dès qu'il ramène une nouvelle fille dans sa chambre. Il veut me faire souffrir et y arrive. Je n'ai jamais réussi à avouer aux garçon que je l'aimais. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour que l'histoire de Ron puisse fonctionner.


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous allez aimer. On y apprend un peu plus de choses. J'ai eu du mal à le poster car mon ordi beug et quand c'est pas internet c'est word -_-' Laissez des reviews siou plaît, ça prend pas longtemps et ça motive de savoir ce que les gens pensent. Sur-ce bonne lecture !!!!

"Il reposa le journal sur la table de chevet. Il avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il culpabilisait tellement. Elle avait sacrifié sa réputation pour lui. Elle avait préféré ses amis à l'amour. Et lui, n'avait même pas pris sa défense. Harry le regarda. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils avaient failli à leurs rôles le jour où ils l'avaient renié. Il sortirent tous les deux de la pièce. Les aurors, qui gardaient la chambre les saluèrent respectueusement. Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard. Ils s'étaient douché, avaient mangé et s'étaient brièvement reposé. Ils reprirent leurs places et il recommença sa lecture sou s l'œil attentif de son ami."

_Lundi 12 juin,_

Drago a une nouvelle petite amie. Ils sont arrivés ce matin ensemble dans la Grande Salle et se sont embrassés devant tout le monde. Je n'ai pas pu retenir une grimace de dégoût. Harry m'a vu. Il n'a pas interprété ça comme de la jalousie. Plutôt comme de la pitié pour cette fille. S'il savait ce que j'aurais fait pour pouvoir être à sa place. C'est bizarre. Quand il couchait avec toutes ces filles ça me dérangeait, mais je savais qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elles. Alors que là, le fait qu il officialise, montre qu'il est passé à autre chose et moi pas. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'est même pas intelligente. Une vraie conne !

_Mardi 13 juin,_

Hier soir quand je suis rentrée dans la salle commune je les ais trouvés assis tous les deux sur dans fauteuil face au feu. C'était notre truc avant. Avant que l'on se quitte. Avant que je le trahisse. Avant qu'il n'essaie de tuer Dumbledore. Je m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Posait ma tête sur son torse. On a passé plusieurs soirées comme ça. On ne parlait pas vraiment. Juste écouter son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. Sentir son odeur et m'en imprégné. Le sentir détendu sous moi.

Il n'a pas réagit quand je suis rentrée. Il a juste levé es yeux sur moi. Par contre, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle m'a insulté…

"_-Tiens, tiens… la petite Sang de Bourbe qui rentre de la bibliothèque avec des bouquins. Bien qu'elle y est passé trois heures. Comme c'est étrange !_

_-Tu sais Béatrice, ce n'est pas parce que tu est incapable de lire un livre de plus de cent pages, que tu dois être jalouse !_

_-Excuse-moi petite Sang de Bourbe, mais je dois te rappeler que je fais partie des meilleurs de la promotion !_

_-Ah bon ? Dans quelle matière ? Ah si je sais ! Tu dois être une des premières pétasses de la promo ! Non en fait j'en doute. Même ça, ça doit être trop dur pour toi. _

_-Je ne te permets pas Sang de Bourbe !_

_-Tu ne me permets pas quoi ? D'être intelligente ? Douée ? Puissante ? Ou réaliste ? Tu es pitoyable ! Tu t'accroches à tes illusions. Tu crois quoi ? Que tes parents vont te protéger à ta sortie de Poudlard ? Que tu vas faire partie de la bonne société sorcière ? Que tu vas pouvoir te la couler douce ? Enchaîner les fêtes somptueuses les unes après les autres sans être concernée par cette guerre ? Mais tu rêves ma pauvre ! A ton avis qui constitue les ¾ de la société sorcière ? Les Sangs de Bourbes comme tu l dis si bien ! Et tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas se battre pour survivre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se laisser exploiter comme ça ? Les Sangs Purs représentent 10% de la société, et à force de se marier entre eux, leurs pouvoirs s'amoindrissent, et beaucoup présentent des dégénérescences_

_-Tu crois vraiment tout ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en sortant de Poudlard je serais moins puissante que toi ? C'est toi qui te berce d'illusions ! En sortant de cette école, je vais me marier à une riche Sang Pur, et je pourrais si je le souhaite, t'envoyer à Azkaban sans aucune raisons !_

_-Pauvre idiote ! Tu sais de quoi je fais partie ? Du Trio d'Or ! Désolée de te dire ça mais avant la fin de l'année, tes parents seront à Azkaban ! Et je pense qu'après enquête, qui sera très très courte de à mon avis, tu les y rejoindra ! Et devine qui signera le papier qui t'y enverras ? Moi !_

_-Tu crois vraiment que tu m'impressionnes ?_

_-Oui. Sinon tes mains ne trembleraient pas. Ah ! Et une dernière chose. Je n'oublie jamais. Tu fais désormais partie des personnes que je hais ! Il y a donc de grande chance qu tu finisses ta vie à Azkaban ! Sur ce bonne nuit !"_

Après ça, Drago l'a renvoyé chez elle. Je l'ai entendu de ma chambre. Je suis ressortie pour lui parler.

"_-Tu sais Drago, ce que je lui ais dis est valable pour toi aussi. Si tu ne nous rejoins pas je n'aurais pas le choix. Je suis désolée. _

_-Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves Mione ? Laisse-moi passer la nuit avec toi. Juste une nuit. Pas une de plus._

_-Je… ok. Mais une nuit."_

_Jeudi__ 27 juillet,_

Je crois que je suis enceinte. Et si c'est le cas je suis dans la merde. Je vais devoir avouer à Ron et Harry ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient capables de l'accepter. Il faut que je fasse un test.


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou voilà le chapitre 3... Alors on saura vers la fin pourquoi Ron et Harry lisent le journal d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle a facilement cédé à Drago mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué il manque des jours. Il faut imaginer qu'il y a une attirance réciproque entre les deux et que Hermione après avoir vu D et B ensemble est jalouse. Pour elle c'est donc une façon de se prouver qu'elle a toujours un certain "pouvoir" sur D.

Voilà Bonne Lecture !! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Si vous voulez d'autres explications pas de problèmes.

"En lisant cette phrase, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Son ami en face ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Leurs yeux convergèrent simultanément vers le ventre de la jeune fille allongée sur le lit au milieu d'entre eux. Son coma se prolongeait depuis un certain moment, et cela inquiétait les docteurs. Ainsi que les garçons. A la demande du brun, il reprit sa lecture. Tout en lui obéissant, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité lui transpercée le cœur."

_Vendredi 28 juillet,_

C'est la merde totale. Je suis bien enceinte. De Drago. On a réussi à se cacher pendant si longtemps, et en une nuit, alors qu'on est plus ensemble, on a réussi à faire un enfant. Il va falloir que j'avoue tout aux garçons.

_Samedi 29 juillet,_

J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion : je vais avorter, ne rien dire aux garçons et tout ira bien. Tout devra bien se passer. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un médecin pour le lundi 7 août.

_Lundi 31 juillet,_

On a reçu les résultats des examens ce matin. Je les ai tous réussis. Quelle surprise ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi ironique… La maison me semble tellement vide sans Papa et Maman. Ils me l'ont laissé ainsi que leur fortune. A l'ouverture du testament, j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient placé de l'argent, et l'avaient laissé fluctué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'aurais assez d'argent pour élever mon enfant, mais je ne me vois pas mère à 18 ans.

_Lundi 7 août,_

Je n'ai pas pu. L'idée de tuer un bébé m'a effrayé. Je me retrouve donc future maman à l'âge de 18 ans. Youpi ! J'ai pu voir un gynécologue qui m'a appris que la naissance était prévue pour le mois de février. Il faut donc que je trouve une maison du côté sorcier, que je la protège contre les Mangemorts, que je trouve un elfe de maison pour m'aider et que je cache ma grossesse.

_Mercredi 9 août,_

Voici la lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin.

_Ma petite Mione,_

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est que ça va vraiment mal. Le Chemin de Traverse a été attaqué. Les mangemorts ont fait plusieurs descentes. Ils ont réussi à mettre au point un sortilège qui détecte les Sangs de Bourbes. Une auréole verte s'élève de la personne si elle est "pure", une bleue si elle est "mélangée" et jaune si elle a le malheur d'être "impure". On a dénombré vingt morts lors de la première de ces "purges" comme ils les appellent. C'était horrible. Ils ont fais quelques prisonniers que l'on a retrouvé un peu plus tard. Ils étaient morts. Ils ont été torturés et en portaient les traces. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ces visages. Ca m'a fait tellement mal de les voir. On a pris la décision de s'installer dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Je veux que tu viennes. Je ne te le demande pas. Je l'exige. Je suis désolé de te parler comme ça mais je ne supporterais pas de savoir que tu fais parti de ces morts. Je sais que tu dois déjà avoir une expression horrifiée mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je te ferais prisonnière ma petite Mione. Tu m'es indispensable. Sans toi sur cette Terre je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Encore moins maintenant. Tu es ma petite sœur. Celle qui a toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours compris et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de longs discours. En plus, depuis qu'on est lié par ce sortilège, j'ai pu sentir toutes ces émotions qui t'ont traversées et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as été autant paniquée._

_Je ferais toujours tout pour toi, ne l'oublies pas._

_Je t'attends au QG ce soir à 19h. Si tu n'es pas là je viendrais te chercher moi-même._

_Tendrement Harry._

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis venue de moi-même. Trop préoccupée par mes problèmes, j'en avais oublié la guerre.

_Jeudi 10 août,_

Hier soir on a eu une discussion assez violente. Harry a réuni les membres les plus "importants" au QG. On a tous reçus une lettre, nous ordonnant de prendre nos toutes nos affaires pour qu'on vienne s'installer ici. Il y a donc Harry, Molly et Arthur, Ron et Pansy, Luna, Fred et Georges, Bill et Fleur, Luna, Neville. Après le repas, Harry nous a réunis dans le salon avec un plan du Londres Sorcier.

"_-Bon alors, en sachant que les Mangemorts ont des planques un peu partout, qu'ils ont déjà fait huit descentes, il nous faut un plan d'attaque._

_-Et tu proposes quoi ?_

_-Ron et moi on va partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, Arthur, Bill et Neville s'occuperont de la défense de Londres. Ils seront à la tête de petits groupes d'interventions. Luna, Fred et Georges s'occuperont du Chicaneur._

_-Et Ginny, Molly et moi ? On fait quoi ?_

_-Vous restez à l'abri au QG._

_-Pardon ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici ? Croupir dans cette maison pendant que vous êtes tous en mission ?_

_-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. _

_-Harry ? Aurais-tu oublié le Trio d'Or ? Tu sais dans Trio il y a trois._

_-Le Trio d'Or allait à Poudlard. Là nous sommes dans la vraie vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. En ce moment vous devez être les trois femmes les plus recherchées d'Angleterre. Et si on ajoute Pansy, vous n'avez quasiment aucune chance de revenir vivante d'une de vos sortie._

_-Sachant mon état actuel, je vais m'efforcer de rester calme. Je vais donc te dire les choses simplement et clairement. Tu as intérêt à tout comprendre du premier coup. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit mais mes parents sont morts. Tués lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts chez moi. J'ai eu Optimal à tous mes Aspics, ce qui fait de moi la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard depuis Dumbledore lui-même. J'ai étudié avec lui pendant ma sixième année, l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, et disons que toi et Ron réunis seriez incapables de m'arrêtez si je le souhaitais. De plus j'ai découvert que je pouvais pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Je t'interdis donc de m'imposez tes choix. Je veux bien rester au QG à une condition. Je prends la tête d'un groupe de quatre personnes que je recruterais moi-même. Vous n'aurez rien à dire sur celles-ci. En outre je veux une grande chambre, où je peux installer un lit de bébé et avec une salle de bain personnelle._

_-T'es enceinte ?!?_

_-Oui, mais ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant la discussion est terminée. J'ai besoin d'aller me reposer."_

_Vendredi 11 août,_

L'ambiance est tendue.

_Dimanche 13 août,_

Je suis une personne relativement polie. Je n'ai donc pas hurlé de joie quand Harry m'a annoncé ce midi que mes exigences seraient comblées. J'ai quand même senti qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je me suis montrée très dur avec lui.


	5. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais mes vacances sont finies. J'ai repris les cours, le conservatoire, l'équitation, et je me suis aperçue il y a une semaine que j'avais un examen u_u' et que je ne maîtrisais pas mon morceau. Voilà donc je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne promet rien. Merci pour les reviews, j'adore ouvrir ma boîte mail et voir qu'on m'a laissé des com's^^. Sur ce bonne lecture !!! Et laissez des reviews svp ^^ ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir !!!

"Le brun fut pris d'un rire nerveux à l'évocation de cette scène. Puis à la grande surprise du rouquin, il commença à pleurer. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Ron effrayé, appela un médecin à l'aide qui prescrit des calmants et du repos au brun. Il fut donc placé dans un lit à côté de la jeune femme endormie. Le rouquin s'assoupit un moment. Il se réveilla avec l'impression d'être épié. Le brun s'était réveillé, il attendait patiemment que son ami se réveille. D'un geste il lui indiqua le journal. Sans un mot, le jeune homme reprit sa lecture"

_24 Septembre,_

Je ne peux pas donner la date avec certitude. Je ne la connais pas. Je suis trop faible, et cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie d'ici, pour avoir une réelle notion du temps. Après avoir tenté de faire tomber le QG, en le bombardant de sortilèges, de potions et autres maléfices… Ils ont maintenant décidé de faire le siège, et d'attendre que l'on craque. Je ne sais pas encore comment ils ont fait, mais on ne peut plus entrer ou sortir du QG. Avec Ginny et Molly, on a essayé de faire apparaître à manger. C'est impossible.

_28 Septembre,_

Ce n'est pas normal, je devrais être ronde comme une baleine et toute enflée. Je ne le suis pas. On a juste l'impression qu'un ballon a été collé sur mon ventre.

_30 Septembre,_

J'ai faim. J'ai faim, j'ai faim j'ai faim ! Je veux manger ! Je veux de la nourriture. Un mac do, un kebab, des moules frites, des nems et du riz cantonnais. J'ai faim ! ! ! ! Je n'en peux plus de cette petite portion que j'ai a mangé. Matin, midi et soir c'est la même chose. Et encore je suis chanceuse. Comme je suis enceinte, j'ai le droit à une portion plus grande.

_1__er__ Octobre,_

J'ai passé la tête par la fenêtre ce matin. En fait, il y a un dôme au-dessus de nous. Celui des mangemorts. Puis au-dessus de celui-ci, il y en a un autre. Celui de ma troupe. Je peux déjà apercevoir des fissures dans le premier dôme. Je crois que la résistance des Mangemorts s'épuise. Mes hommes ont trouvé le sortilège, et l'ont reproduis pour enfermer, nos assaillants. Maintenant il faut juste attendre. Voir qui va craquer en premier.

_10 Octobre,_

Je viens de me réveiller dans un lit que je ne connais pas. Je ne suis plus au QG. Je suis incapable de dire où je suis. Ca m'énerve. Un personne, habillée tout en noir, avec un masque noir pour ne pas que je vois son visage, est venue m'apporter à manger. Je sais juste que c'est une voie d'homme. Mal déguisée. Mais une voie d'homme.

_11 Octobre,_

J'ai vu ses yeux. Je sais qui c'est. J'ai reconnu sa voie. Son allure. Son odeur. Je me suis mise à pleurer quand je l'ai reconnu. Il m'a lancé un regard et sorti de la pièce.

_12 Octobre,_

"_-Tu es vraiment infernale ! As-tu une idée de comment j'ai pu galérer pour pouvoir venir te sauver ? Il a fallu que je passe le dôme de l'ordre, puis celui des Mangemorts. Il a fallu que je parle avec Molly et Mini-Weasley, que j'arrive à les convaincre que j'étais bien le père du bébé, que je ne t'avais pas violé, puis que je retraverse les dômes avec toi en plus à porter. Bon c'est vrai que t'es pas très lourde pour une femme enceinte… Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup foireux comme celui-là. _

_-Mais qui t'a prévenu ?_

_-Ah ton avis banane ! _

_-Pansy ? Ron ? _

_-Luna ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Imagine un peu la peur que j'ai pu avoir quand j'ai appris que j'allais être papa et que la mère de mon enfant, était prise en otage pas des dingues !_

_-Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis désolée mais vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée… Je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas du bébé. Que tu ne m'aimais plus, qu tu ne voudrais pas d'un enfant de Sang Mélangé…_

_-Tu n'as pas compris que je t'aimais plus que tout ! _

_-Tu m'aimes ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas contacté à la fin de Poudlard ? Pourquoi ! ? C'est facile de me dire que tu m'aimes ! Mais si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas ramené toutes ces filles dans ton lit ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas ramené Béatrice dans notre Salle Commune, sur ton fauteuil comme on le faisait avant ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais défendu ! Tu te serais battu pour nous !_

_-Je suis désolé. Si je ne t'ai pas "contacté" à la sortie de Poudlard, c'est parce que je me suis enfui. Je suis l'homme le plus recherché d'Angleterre ! J'ai Voldemort, mon Père, Bella, l'Ordre et d'autres personnes à mes trousses ! Ils veulent ma peau. Tout ce qu'ils attendent c'est soit de me voir rejoindre leurs rangs, soit de me voir mort et enterré ! Je ne veux pas de cette guerre ! Je ne veux pas ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! J'ai tué et je ne veux plus avoir à le faire. _

_-Je… Je suis désolée… J'aurais du te dire que j'étais enceinte. Mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je ne me voyais pas te sortir ça comme ça, juste avant de quitter Poudlard._

_-Alors partons maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'on peut se cacher en France ou à Madagascar. Quittons cette folie ! On s'en va, on reviendra quand la guerre sera finie._

_-Je ne peux pas. Je dois me battre. J'accoucherais, et tu partiras avec notre enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse dans un monde où il sera en danger à cause de moi."_

_24 Décembre,_

Cela va faire deux mois que je suis ici. On s'est mis d'accord avec Drago. Je resterais jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Je partirais deux semaines après. Je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps. Sinon je vais être incapable de partir. Je sais qu'il le protègera envers et contre tout. Une fois la guerre finie, je n'aurais qu'à activer le collier qu'il m'a offert pendant le dîner.

Il n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis belle, maintenant que je ressemble à une femme enceinte normale. Je suis énorme. Je suis incapable d'attacher mes chaussures, je passe mon temps à faire pipi et ai des envies incroyable.

_3 Février,_

_Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy_

_Ont l'honneur de vous annoncé la naissance de :_

_Nelly Mia Malfoy Granger et James Liam Malfoy Granger_

_Le 2 février à 13h58 et 14h05._

_La maman et les deux bébés se portent très bien._

J'aimerais tellement envoyer ce faire-part. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait annoncer la mort de toute la famille. Voldemort nous volerait nos enfants. Ils sont tellement puissants. La première nuit, on les avait mis dans de petits lits côte à côte. Ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis aperçue qu'ils étaient dans le même lit.

Mon départ est prévu pour le 15.

_14 Février,_

Je vais partir ce soir. Après avoir dis au revoir aux enfants et je laisserais un mot à Drago. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire au revoir en face. Je n'arriverais jamais à partir.


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou, voici une MAJ très très courte. Rassurez-vous c'est normal. L'histoire est bientôt finie. Je ne sais pas si je fais une suite ou pas. Donc si vous voulez une suite je la ferais mais sinon nan. Voilà bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !!!

"Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ils se remémoraient l'arrivée d'Hermione, l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subit, le refus de sa troupe d'avoir un autre chef qu'elle, son visage ravagé tous les matins. Ils se rappelaient aussi du soutien que lui apportaient Zabini, Parkinson (comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient), son silence perpétuel, et son refus de parler de son agresseur et de sa grossesse.

Le rouquin voulut reprendre sa lecture, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'écrit. Le journal se terminait là. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter Malfoy. Ils devraient attendre son réveil."

_Article extrait de la Gazette du Sorcier_

_M. Malfoy Junior, marié à Hermione Granger ( un des piliers du Trio d'Or) est à la recherche de toutes informations susceptibles de lui permettre de retrouver sa femme. Elle est mère de deux enfants et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Sa famille est inquiète. Vous la reconnaîtrez grâce au collier qu'elle porte. Il est impossible de le lui enlever et il la protège de tous les sorts possibles. Le seul moyen de la réveiller si elle est dans le coma est de me contacter._

_Toute information sera récompensée d'une somme de 2OOO gallions._

_Drago Malfoy._

Le brun, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'en tête de la Gazette. Il le lu et le passa au rouquin. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche. Ils transplanèrent à l'ex-QG, écrivirent un mot qu'Edwige emporta. Ils reçurent une réponse deux jours plus tard. Drago Malfoy était à Ste Mangouste avec un bébé dans chaque bras. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard, et Drago leurs passa ses enfants en ne disant qu'une chose "_Qu'ils aient ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure et vous êtes des hommes morts. Compris ?_" sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure glacé."


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est très court je sais. Mais en ce moment je prépare le bac alors je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. --' Je suis désolée si des fois il manque un "e" mais mon clavier beug... Laissez moi des reviews svp pour dir ce que vous pensez.

Comme d'hab' tout est à JKR. Bonne lecture :)

"Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il sentit tout de suite, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa peau brillait trop, et tout son corps tremblait. Il sentit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Un courant d'air glacé, le fit sursauter. Le corps s'éleva tout doucement et s'approcha de lui. Il réussi à conserver son sang froid, et retint un hurlement de terreur. Le Rouquin et le Balafré, seraient capable de lâcher ses enfants par terre pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Et là il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son père.

_-Tu vois ce collier ? Il appartient à notre famille depuis des générations. Il se transmet de père en fils. Quand tu auras trouvé ta femme, tu le lui donneras. A partir de ce moment là, elle sera tienne. Elle ne pourra pas mourir tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu une dernière fois._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Si elle est mourante, le collier la maintiendra en vie, jusqu'à ce que tu pénètre dans la pièce où elle se trouve._

Ainsi donc, son père avait dit vrai. Le collier avait maintenu Hermione en vie, juste pour qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir. C'était horrible. Il commença à devenir tout pâle, et des sanglots le secouèrent. Il se laissa glisser tout doucement sur le sol. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. La rejoindre. Ne pas la laisser toute seule là bas. Ne pas rester tout seul ici. Ne pas mourir finalement. _Tu as des enfants. Ils doivent avoir au moins un père. Je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent sans au moins un de nous deux. Je te l'interdis ! ! !_ Mia ? _Tu crois que c'est qui ? Abruti ! Je t'attendrais dans cette enveloppe charnelle. Quand ils seront assez grands tu leurs expliqueras. Et à ce moment là, on partira tous les deux."_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews, et en particulier à K-mix, le tien m'a fait très plaisir car moi aussi je n'aime pas les fics où c'est écrit en texto, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relever toutes les fautes que je vois... Même si je ne dois pas être mieux..._


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre, écrit entre deux cours de philo -_-' J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On approche tout doucement vers la fin de l'histoire et voici enfin des explications. J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre mais une fois que je l'ai commencé je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. J'ai même du passer la même chanson en boucle pendant deux heures... Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews svp !!!

Comme d'habitude tout est à JKR...

"Il se laissa tomber au sol, sous le choc des révélations. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer sa vie sans elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Tout seul ? Avec des jumeaux ? Eduquer des enfants alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait être un bon père ? Et regarder sa femme vieillir sans qu'elle participe à l'éducation de ses enfants ?"

_Flash Back :_

_ "Hermione est sur le champ de bataille depuis deux jours. Elle n'a pas dormis, fait de pause, manger,… Son ventre cris famine, ses yeux se ferment tout seuls, et ses réflexes sont de plus en plus lents. Elle distingue une silhouette sous une masse de cheveux brun fous. La silhouette se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle. Elle voit un bras se lever avec une baguette à son bout. Elle sait que le sort va partir, mais elle ne fait rien pour l'éviter. Chose qu'elle pourrait faire facilement. Tiens. Le bras retombe. Surpris. Le corps de son adversaire s'effondre lourdement sur le sol boueux. Elle se retourne, et voit son protecteur. Severus. Il ne dit rien. Il la pousse doucement vers l'infirmerie. Elle sait qu'avec lui elle ne risque rien. Drago le lui a dit. Elle fait confiance à Drago, qui fait confiance à Severus. Elle peut donc lui faire confiance. Son esprit divague. Elle voit une silhouette blonde se rapprocher d'elle. L'espace d'un instant elle croit à un miracle. Elle se dit que peut-être son ange à elle est venu. Puis elle se ressaisit. Il s'occupe de ses enfants. Il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais qui est cette personne alors ? Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle à Drago ? Elle ne sait pas. Ne comprend pas. Elle ne saisit pas l'échange de mots violents entre Severus et le Blond. Puis elle le reconnaît. Lucius Malfoy. Elle voit la stupeur se peindre sur son visage quand il aperçoit le collier à son cou. Ses yeux expriment plusieurs émotions à la fois. Surprise, douleur, tristesse, colère, fureur et finalement haine. Tout son visage exprime maintenant la haine. Il hait son fils d'avoir trahit sa famille. Il hait son fils de s'être marié à cette femme. Car il a reconnut ce collier. Il sait très bien ce qu'il signifie. Au contraire de cette Sang de Bourbe qui n'a même pas conscience de la valeur de ce qu'elle porte. _

_ Dans le même temps, Severus observe le collier puis Hermione puis Malfoy puis le collier puis Hermione puis Malfoy… Et là il comprend. Il comprend la portée du geste de Drago. Il n'a pas besoin de la défendre. Lucius et toute personne ayant du sang Malfoy dans ses veines, est incapable de tuer Hermione ou, ses enfants. Mais ça Drago ne le savait pas. Il se recule donc pour voir ce que va faire Lucius. Ce cher Lucius qui rêvait de la tuer depuis la disparition de son fils. Depuis sa trahison. Lui qui pensait que cette fille serait une passade, il s'est bien trompé… Lucius s'arrête, réfléchi, lance un "Avada Kedavra", histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe. Le sortilège n'a même pas eu le temps d'atteindre Hermione, qu'un dôme la protège. Le sortilège ricoche et touche Bellatrix. Celle-ci s'effondre sur le sol sans un bruit. Ron qui se battait contre elle, montre un regard surpris. Il ne se souvient pas avoir lancé ce sort et cherche d'où il vient. Un silence lourd se fait sur le champ de bataille. Une des Mangemorts les plus fidèles du Lord vient de mourir. Tout le monde se tourne vers Hermione. Le dôme la protège toujours. Harry et Ron courent dans direction. Ils ne voient pas que Rogue s'est déjà rapproché d'elle. Il fait face à Lucius. Ce dernier lance tous les sorts qu'il connaît dans l'espoir d'affaiblir ce dôme. Il oublie ce que son lui avait appris sur le collier. Hermione se retrouve protégée par trois hommes dont la puissance magique lui redonne des forces. Elle ne comprend toujours pas la présence du dôme autour d'elle mais ne cherche plus à comprendre. Elle voit ses blessures se refermer, et retrouve ses forces. Elle commence alors à comprendre pourquoi Drago lui a donné ce collier. Il l'a protège de la mort et de tout le monde. Il ne s'active que lorsqu'on lui lance un sort de mort. _

_ Un cercle se forme autour de petit groupe constitué d'Hermione, entourée par Ron, Harry et Severus. Face à eux se trouvent Voldemort, Lucius et le corps sans vie de Bellatrix. Tout le reste les encercle, la baguette à la main prêt à réagir. Le Lord tourne autour d'Hermione. Il veut comprendre pourquoi elle est toujours vivante. Pourquoi ses blessures guérissent-elles sans soins ? Il l'a fixe et aperçoit enfin le collier qu'elle tente de dissimuler. Et là à la surprise générale, Lucius relève la tête en arborant un sourire triomphant. Il lève le bras et lance un sortilège. Celui-ci traverse le dôme protecteur et touche Hermione qui s'effondre. Personne n'a le temps de réagir. La scène s'est déroulée en deux secondes. Ron, Harry et Severus ont tous les trois la même réaction. Ils lancent le sort de mort sur Voldemort qui s'effondre dans un bruit mat. Lucius reçoit des "Stupéfix" de la part de la famille Weasley. __Harry attrape Hermione dans ses bras et transplanne directement à Ste Mangouste."_

"La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement, écrasant Drago contre le mur. Il retient un hurlement de terreur quand il voit entrer une silhouette noire. Il ne distingue que très difficilement le visage de son parrain à travers un rideau de cheveux plus gras que du temps de Poudlard, et une barbe qui lui recouvre la moitié du visage. Ses traits sont tirés et la maigreur de son visage accentue ses traits. Il ne dit pas bonjour ni rien. Il se contente de regarder Hermione, se penche sur elle et murmure quelque chose à son oreille avant de se reculer. Les deux hommes voient alors un sourire traverser son visage paisible jusque là. Ils sont tous les deux ébahis. L'un ne croyait pas que cela marcherait, l'autre était trop anéanti pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait. Lentement les yeux de la jeune femme commencent à bouger puis s'ouvrent, se referment et papillonnent comme ça quelques minutes. Un hurlement de joie s'échappe de la gorge de Drago provoquant le réveil de ses deux enfants, et l'entrée brusque de Ron et Harry."


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou, alors j'ai passé mon épreuve de philo ce matin et j'ai eu une idée pendant mon explication de texte. Je me suis dit que j'allais légèrement changer les choses. Vous me direz si ça vous plaît. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews je les ai lu ce midi et ça m'a remonté le moral après le plantage de ce matin ^^. Bon comme d'hab' tout est à JKR. Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !!!

_Flash Back (champ de bataille)_

_ "Dès que j'ai vu ce collier j'ai compris qu'il l'aimait. Pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas une passade. Ce n'était pas pour défier l'autorité parentale. C'était sincère. Il avait trouvé __son __bonbon. Moi j'avais trouvé le mien en Narcissa, lui dans cette Sang de Bourbe. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça, mais je suis content pour lui. J'ai lu ce qu'il pensait faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. J'ai lu les pensées de cette fille. Elle l'aime vraiment et elle n'arrête pas de penser à ses enfants. Ce qui veut dire que la lignée des Malfoy va se poursuivre. Il a eu des enfants. Je ne mourrai pas pour rien. Mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je sais que dès que je vais lui lancer ce sort, je vais me prendre des sortilèges de mort de la part de tout le monde. Je ne leur en veux pas. Je ferais la même chose. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je ne regrette aucune de mes actions. La seule chose que j'aurais voulu c'est de les voir grandir. Mais je ne peux pas. Il faut assumer ses actes. Toujours. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je le sais depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que si je n'avais pas agi comme ça ma famille serait morte depuis trop longtemps. J'ai trop vu, trop tué. Je ne blâme personne. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû adhérer trop facilement. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche. J'assumerais. Toujours. Comme on me l'a enseigner, et comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne suis pas un faible. Je me bats pour ce que je crois. Et même si maintenant je n'y crois plus autant je maintiens mon statut. On ne devient pas un assassin. On naît comme ça. On ne devient pas un monstre. On n'est un monstre dès le début. On ne se met pas à tuer du jour au lendemain. On le fait par obligation. Pour protéger sa famille, par vengeance. Mais pas pour s'amuser. Jamais ! Ceux qui le font sont fous. Je ne suis pas fou. AU début je tuais car je croyais en ce que je faisais. J'adhérais à toutes Ses idées, après j'ai tué pour protéger ma famille. Maintenant je tue pour survivre. J'ai déjà trop de sang sur les mains. Je sais que si cette guerre se finie, je ne suis pas du bon côté. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive ma vie est finie ici. Si je ne meurs pas de la main d'un agent de l'Ordre, ce sera de celle du Lord. Depuis le temps qu'il en crève d'envie. Je le sens. Je sens ses regards insistant. Je sais que Nagini crève d'envie de me planter ses crocs dans le cou et de me regarder expirer devant son maître. Mais je ne suis pas de cette race là. Je fais partie de ceux qui meurent au combat. Je fais parti de ceux qui meurent avec classe. Je suis réaliste. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je sais déjà que Cissy m'attend. Qu'elle est fière de ce que je vais faire. Je la sens qui me porte. Je la sens à mes côtés depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'est pas bon. _

_ J'ai relevé la tête, l'ai fixé et lui ai dit mentalement de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis, je lui ai lancé un sort. Elle s'est effondrée sur le sol tout doucement. Dans une douce léthargie. Elle ne mourra pas. Je sais que Rogue fera tout pour la protéger. Je le connais. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne me sens pas partir comme je le voudrais. Je sens juste plusieurs "_Stupéfix_" s'abattre sur moi. Quand je rouvre les yeux je suis à Ste Mangouste. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas parler. Je vois juste la Sang de Bourbe, mon fils et mes deux petits enfants. Ils sont là tous les quatre à attendre que je me réveille. Je vois le médecin leur expliquer que je ne pourrais plus jamais bouger. Je me suis pris trop de Stupéfix. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois entier. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est m'injecter un médicament qui va me faire mourir sans souffrances. Faites-le ! Je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas être un légume jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne veux pas non plus être un poids pour mon fils. Et là je me sens enfin libre. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Enfin je pars tout doucement. Je vois leurs yeux brillants de larmes. Il est fort. Il survivra. J'entends juste la phrase qui me libère vraiment _"Merci, papa. Tu as sauvé la femme que j'aime et mes enfants. Je te pardonne tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'aime."_ Je sais qu'il est sincère."_


	10. Chapter 9

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est très court, mais en ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire. Le bac est passé, mais les réponses des écoles ne me plaisent pas et j'ai des petits problèmes familiaux. Je suis désolée du retard. J'éspère que ça vous plaira. Laissez moi des reviews et bonne lecture ^^

P.S: Comme d'habitude tout est à J.K.R

Je sens un poids se lever du lit. Je me retourne et la vois sortir de la chambre. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se couvrir. Elle part simplement dans le jardin, sous la neige. Elle ne ressent pas le froid. Elle s'allonge simplement aux pieds du peuplier et commence à pleurer. Ce n'est rien. Juste une nouvelle crise. Ca lui arrive tous les ans. Le 14 février. Jour de la mort de Ron. Il est mort en tentant de protéger Pansy et sa fille d'une attaque d'anciens Mangemorts recherchés par les Aurors. Elle pensait que tout était terminé. Même si je vois qu'elle est encore sur la défensive. Ses peurs ne disparaîtront jamais. Un bruit suspect la fait sursauter, et dégainer sa baguette. Elle a renforcé les protections du Manoir. Il est aujourd'hui aussi bien protéger que Poudlard. Elle a été plongée trop tôt dans une guerre à laquelle elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'a pas eu droit à la douce transition entre le monde de l'enfance et le monde adulte. Elle a vécu trop d'horreurs pour être normale, elle s'accroche désespérément à un semblant de normalité. Je sais qu'elle lutte tous les jours pour survivre. Je sais que la nuit ne la repose pas. Toutes les nuits, elle est hantée par les visages des gens qu'elle a tué. Je sais aussi que rien ne pourra l'apaiser.

Comme d'habitude, j'attends qu'elle s'endorme profondément pour la soulever et la porter dans mes bras, elle s'accroche désespérément à mon cou et murmure en boucle "Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie ne ma laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi". Je sais comment cela va se terminer. Les enfants sont devant la porte. Ils sont comme moi, habitués. Ils ont sept ans et doivent grandir avec des parents trop jeunes et pourtant déjà si vieux.


	11. Chapter 10

Coucou, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. J'avais écrit un très beau chapitre pour amener la fin, sauf que j'ai enchaîner les emmerdes (dont la perte du chapitre en question) et je n'ai pas eu le courage de le ré-écrire. J'aurais pu publié au mois d'août mais j'ai travaillé tout le mois et je n'avais franchement pas le moral. Je mis suis mise aujourd'hui et c'est normalement le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

Comme d'habitude tout est à JKR. Laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :) Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

_ "Je vois son visage se tordre de douleur. Ses yeux expriment la haine à l'état pur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est malgré moi que je lis ses pensées. ' Tu ne t'en remettras jamais ma petite Sang de Bourbe. Je te rejoindrais toutes les nuits. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Même mort, je te la pourrirais. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi.' Je reculais horrifiée. Puis, je vis un sourire satisfait traverser furtivement son visage. C'était du bluff. Il m'avait eu. J'avais failli le croire. C'était moi aujourd'hui qui avait du pouvoir sur lui."_

Drago, se réveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, Hermione, gesticulait en gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il tenta de la réveiller doucement mais rien ne se passait. Lorsqu'elle poussa un cri horrifié, il se releva et insonorisa la pièce. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses enfants.

_ "Elle était dans une pièce blanche. Il n'y avait pas de port. Pas de fenêtre. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. Juste ce mur. Ce mur où se mélangeaient les photos des corps de ceux qu'elle avait tués, et les visages souriants de ceux qu'elle aimait. Drago. Crabbe. Nelly. Goyle. James. Fred. Greyback. Stan Rocade. Harry. Fudge. Ron. Elle les reconnaissait tous. Et soudain, elle sentit sa présence._

_-Alors ma petite Lionne… Comment vas-tu ? Je t'avais dit que la vie ne serait plus la même sans moi. Je sais que tu n'aspires qu'à une chose. Ne plus voir ces images. Mais ça, je ne peux pas te l'accorder. Ce serait trop d'honneur. Que tu ne mérites absolument pas ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'enticher de toi. Mais tu ne m'auras pas. Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Le peu de pouvoir que tu as, tu l'as obtenue grâce à la guerre. Sans cela, tu ne serais même pas capable de vivre. Tu es tellement pitoyable. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer…_

_-Peut-être le fait que tu sois morte ? Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais bon je pense que ça aide. _

_-Ne fais pas ta maligne. Le fait que je hante tes nuits, ne te suffit donc pas ? Tu voudrais aussi, que j'envahisse tes journées. Que je montre tes pires cauchemars à tes enfants,…_

_-Je t'interdis de prononcer leurs noms ! Tu n'existes pas ! Tu es morte ! Je t'ai tué ! Je vous ai tous tués ! Alors maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi vivre ma vie !"_

Voyant son corps se cabrer, Drago recula, épouvanté. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de frayeur, en entendant le hurlement furieux qui s'échappa de la gorge de sa bien aimée. Cela lui rappela Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle courait dans le château en hurlant sur les jumeaux Weasley. C'est à ce moment là que Drago se rendit compte d'une chose. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle était juste devenue une coquille vide, incapable d'affronter la réalité. Il fut brusquement pris d'une bouffée de colère. Puis il se ressaisit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait enduré. Il ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

_ "Elle se figea en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de hurler. C'était sortit tout seul. Un cri du cœur. Puis elle s'effondra à terre. Se mettant en position fœtale, elle se mit à murmurer inlassablement 'je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée…' Elle ne s'aperçut pas que la silhouette avait disparu. Que la pièce autour d'elle avait laissé place à un immense champs de coquelicots. Bouleversée par la révélation qu'elle avait eu. Oui elle avait tué. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle vive. Pour Drago, pour ses enfants."_

Il passa la fin de la nuit à la veiller. Elle passa la nuit en position fœtale en murmurant "_je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée…_" Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.


	12. Epilogue

_Coucou, voici l'épilogue. Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai aimé l'écrire. Ca m'a détendu. Comme d'habitude, tout appartiens à J.K.R... J'aimerais aussi avoir des commentaires, sur ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé sur cette histoire (si ça ne vous dérange pas...). Voilà Bonne Lecture et Gros Bisoux :)_

_ 13 Septembre,_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu le nom de Maman dans le bouquin d'histoire. Cela raconte comment elle a fait pour survivre à la Grande Guerre. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aime se souvenir de cette époque. Moi je suis tellement fière d'elle. Par contre c'est bizarre. D'après mes calculs, elle devait être enceinte quand elle s'est battue. Je ne sais qui s'occupait de nous. Vu que dans le livre, ils disent que Papa avait disparu de la circulation. C'est bizarre. C'est vrai que je, qu'on ne lui ressemble pas. Il est brun, nous sommes blonds. Il a les yeux verts, nous gris. Il est plein de tâches de rousseurs, pas nous. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. James dit que nous ne sommes pas ses vrais enfants. Mais ceux de Drago Malfoy. Un Sang Pur de la haut'… Il aurait été tué, par des Mangemorts, car il était parti le jour de la grande bataille. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé. C'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas d'où lui sort cette idée… J'en parlerais avec Maman.

_31 Octobre,_

Maman est devenue toute blanche ce matin quand je lui ai demandé si on était vraiment les enfants de Papa. Ses grands yeux chocolat se sont remplis de larmes. Ca m'a rappelé quand j'étais petite. Elle pleurait tout le temps. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais savoir ça. James qui était avec moi, lui a dit qu'on ne ressemblait absolument pas à Papa. Elle a commencé à s'affoler. Puis il a brandit des photos d'elle et un type blond. Juste sous son nez. Et il s'est mis à hurler qu'elle avait trompé Papa. Qu'elle n'était qu'une traînée. Comme on était dans le salon, Papa qui était dans la cuisine a entendu les dernières phrases de James et a rappliqué pour lui coller la baffe de sa vie. Je crois que James a encore la marque. En même temps il l'avait méritée.

Ensuite, on s'est tous assis. Il y a eu un gros blanc. Maman sanglotait toujours. Alors Papa la prise dans ses bras et l'a calmé. James, toujours aussi énervé, s'est mis à hurler que l'homme qui n'était pas son père n'avait absolument pas le droit de le taper. Il a essayé de sortir sa baguette (je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a envisagé 5 minutes qu'il avait une chance face à eux mais bon…). Maman a aussitôt dégainé la sienne et l'a pointé sur lui. Pour le coup ça lui a coupé le sifflet. Il est devenu tout blanc…

_-James, j'ai déjà tué et torturé des gens pour moins que ça. Tu vas tout doucement me passer ta baguette et te rasseoir à côté de ta sœur, et me laisser le temps de me calmer._

_-Maman ? Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?_

_-Que tu m'insultes, pas de problèmes. Que tu insultes ton père pas de problèmes. Mais que _tu_ me menaces ? Moi ! Ta mère ! Sous mon propre toit ! Je ne le tolérerais jamais. Tu entends ? Jamais ! _

_-En même temps ce n'est pas moi qui ai trompé Papa…_

_-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin. Je n'ai jamais trompé ton père. Je me suis sacrifié pour vous trois. Je me suis battue pour que mes enfants puissent grandir dans un monde libre. J'ai tué des gens pour que tu puisses grandir dans un monde où ton sang ne ferait pas de toi un rebut de la société. _

_-Alors pourquoi on ne lui ressemble pas, hein ! ? Pourquoi on n'a aucun trait en commun ? _

_-Par mesure de précaution. Ton père est obligé de cacher son visage pour ne pas être tué. _

Après ça, James n'a plus rien dit. Vexé comme il l'était, il est parti dans sa chambre. Surtout que les parents ont explosé de rire.

_23 Juillet,_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 50ème anniversaire de la fin de la Grande Guerre. Papa a montré son vrai visage à la cérémonie. Il était fier d'être aux côtés de sa femme. Et de nous voir James, Molly (la fille des Potter) et leurs enfants. Moi, Neville (Potter) et nos enfants. On était tous au premier rang.


End file.
